


A New Beginning

by loverofalmosteverything3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofalmosteverything3/pseuds/loverofalmosteverything3
Summary: Once there was a girl. A girl who had her whole world flipped around in the blink of an eye. Then one day she wakes up and she's back home. Everything is completely different than the way she remembers them. It's up to her find out why.





	A New Beginning

She awoke with a gasp.

She nearly shot out of bed. Looking around the room, curiously, she realized she didn’t know where she was. It did look familiar but still, she was unsure. Wanting to investigate further, she tentatively got out of the rather large bed she didn’t remember going to sleep on and decided to search the room. It was nicely furnished but still very spacious. The walls were a light blue, almost like the sky. The floor was wood with a very large, fluffy rug overlaying it. The bookshelves were filled to the brim with every book any child could imagine. She longed to just sit and read them all but refrained from doing so. The desk had coloring books and crayons in a clutter on top. The chair by the window was cozy and had a blanket and throw pillow in it very neatly placed. She wondered again where she was as she hasn’t had a room this nice in years. How did she find herself in such a nice room?

Suddenly she heard a voice calling for her. “Rose? It’s time for breakfast, sweetheart!” She knew that voice. That was the voice she had been dreaming of hearing again for the longest time. Slowly, she moved towards the door, but before she could get there the door was opened. And a man with shoulder length hair, clothed in a very nice suit, holding on to a gold and black cane, limped out from behind the door. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Was he really standing right in front of her? She nearly cried just at the sight of him. With a starting speed of an animal, she lunged herself at him, wrapped her tiny arms around him, and held on for dear life. He nearly lost his footing with the brunt force of her colliding with him. “Daddy!”, she exclaimed, “I thought I would never see you again!” “What are you talking about? Did you have a nightmare?” he replied flabbergasted that she had even greeted him with such fervor. She pulled away and looked up at him confused, wondering what was wrong with him. She hadn’t seen him for two years. How could he stand here as if it were moments ago they had seen each other? “Daddy, what happened after I left? I waited forever but you never came to get me!” He stared at her with such confusion on his face. “I have no memory of what you’re talking about” he replied, “are we playing some sort of pretend game?” 

Now she was positive something was wrong. How could he not remember what had happened? That terrible day, two winters ago. It was etched into her brain. Every single detail. The day her family was ripped away from her and here he was talking as if it were completely normal for this to be happening(well it used to be but not since that day). How could he act like nothing happened and just move on when it turned her whole life around. 

He must have noticed the way her eyes lit up with more confusion than he had when she ran at him almost like an attack. He then, with extreme cautiousness to appease his bad leg, knelt down to her level and looked her right in the eyes and inquired for what was wrong. “Daddy, how are you acting like nothing happened? Did you save Mama and Gideon? Where’s our family?” “Who’s Gideon?” , he asked, “Is he a friend from school? Why would I need to save him?” Again she was confused. How could he forget his own son? He continued on and asked “Why are you asking about your mother? Anytime we ever talk about your mama you fall into hysterics.” No answer was given. Just silence. He got up off his knee and then spoke again. “But how about we go downstairs and eat breakfast and afterward we can talk more about this. Okay?” She hesitated just for a minute then slowly nodded her head. After they both finished breakfast with no conversation(which he thought was very unlike her) they headed to the living room and sat on the couch. Then he spoke. “Okay Rose, you have my undivided attention.”

She decided that with all the information she had so far gathered she would start asking him questions. “Daddy, where are we?” “Darling, are you feeling alright?” He was still very confused. As was she. “I’m feeling fine. I...I think I just need to figure some things out. Do you think I could ask you some questions?” Once again a look of confusion crossed his face but he complied and replied with a simple “okay.” “Um... ok uh... where are we?” “We’re in our house in Storybrooke.” That made her take a slight pause. The last she remembered she was in New York in her bottom bunk bed, crying herself to sleep. She had been trying to keep quiet because she shared a room with all her foster siblings in Mr. and Mrs. King’s house. But then she continued. “What grade am I in?” Before the evil villain (what she liked to call him/her) showed up, she had been in the first grade. In New York, she had been in the third grade but thought it best to check since everything was so out of the ordinary. “You’re in the third grade” he responded. She was still in third grade. That was good to know. “Do I have any friends?” Back in New York, she tried to have friends but it never really worked. Every always thought it was weird that she would rather read or color than play outside. “Of course you have friends! Just last night you were asking if you and Henry could go to his castle today.” 

Henry? Yes before that day she had loved to spend time with Henry when he wasn’t with Violet, but they had never visited a castle together. When they did do thinks together they went to the park or went to Granny’s for hot cocoa. They never went to a castle. There weren’t any castles in Storybrooke 

She had been to a castle though because of a visit to the Enchanted Forest. Her daddy, her mama, her and Gideon were on an adventure and went to The Dark Castle as it was called. She really had liked that trip but she had a feeling that it wasn’t what her father was talking about. 

“Um...what castle are you talking about?”  
“The Castle you and little Henry are always playing at near the beach.” Little Henry? If she remembered correctly Henry was a lot taller than her. Granted she very tall for her age but he was way taller. 

“Why did you call Henry little? He was taller than you the last I saw. Henry is a grown up.” He was utterly shocked by that and was now very concerned. “Rose...sweetheart...Henry is a 7-year-old boy.” WHAT? Henry was not younger than her. Sometimes he would tease her and call her “Aunt Rosie”, but he was certainly not younger than her! She was getting very frightened. Almost more than she had been the two years previous. 

“How is Henry 7 years old?” she exclaimed. Her voice had a slight break between words. He then furrowed his eyebrow in almost a frown. Now he knew something was wrong. He was very exasperated by now. “Rose... are you sure you’re okay? I’m getting concerned. You’re really scaring me!” He just didn’t understand what was going on. That was all she needed to hear to burst into tears. I  
All of this was very hard for her to take in at once. When he saw this he gathered her in his arms and drew her into his lap to comfort her. She buried her face into the lapels of his suit jacket, grasped on to his shirt, and sat there and sobbed while he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, stroked her hair, and unknowingly started to rock her in a gentle sway to calm her. It was a good while before she could calm down again. When she pulled her face from his chest, he pulled out a handkerchief and helped her clean her face. After her face was dry from all her tears and snot he gently took her by the shoulders and looked her the eyes. She then ducked her head like one would in guilt. He then decided to speak again but decided to keep his voice very gentle as to not upset her even more. “Rose...my darling girl... can you please look at me?” Silently she shook her no. He asked again”Please?” When she looked up at him she almost broke down all over again but held herself together. He then asked her “Sweetheart...What’s going on? Why are you asking all these questions?” 

What was going on? That was the big question. Why couldn’t he remember anything at all? Why was he saying Henry was seven when in fact he was born years before her and not two years after. Was this all some crazy dream or trick? This felt like a curse. And then it clicked. A Curse! Of course! That must be why he was acting this way. But what curse? There were so many to choose from. As she wracked her brain with which one it was, it suddenly became clear. The dark curse. That had to be it. But who cast it? And when would it break? She now knew that she had to be careful with what she said and did. So she chose her next words very carefully. “I think...I think I just had a bad nightmare and it just...it all felt so real.” He seemed uncertain that that’s what all that was about but he accepted her answer. “I think you should stay home today instead of going out with Henry,” he said concerned. She nodded her head. She was glad they could leave it at that so she could figure out more about the curse. The day went on as it had before everything happened. She decided she should act as similar as used to so nothing would seem off and it seemed to be normal for him by the way he responded to it. It felt kinda nice to fall back into things but still, she wondered where her mother and brother were. In due time though she would figure it out. 

 

The next day she and her father had to visit his antique shop so he could get some things in order. It was so surreal for her to be back there. She had missed the place so much! Back when things were so much better she would look around the shop and ask question after question about each item. He always said, “Curious, just like your mother” and then would leap into the fascinating tale of where it came from. Today though was different. Instead of going to him and talking a mile a minute, she walked silently through the shop, simply observing everything. He thought it odd, but decided not to question it seeing as mood yesterday was so unlike her and he didn’t want to upset her again. They were there for a while before she spoke. “Do you think I could go for a walk around Main Street?” she asked hesitantly. He stiffened at that. He didn’t like her out by herself a lot of the time. But then he saw the way she was looking at him. Her brown eyes so very much like his just staring back at him so expectantly that he caved. “Alright...but be careful, no talking to strangers, and be back before lunchtime.” “Ok daddy I will, I promise.” He nodded and she went on her way. 

Along the street she went, seeing many people she recognized. It wasn’t until she walked in front of Granny’s that she saw Henry’s mom, Miss.Regina with a small boy. “If Henry is seven like her father had said then that must be him” she decided. She then ran over to them and said, “Hi Miss.Regina! Hi Henry!” She said enthusiastically. Henry spoke first before Regina could. “Hi, Rose! Are you okay? Mommy said that your daddy told her that you weren’t feeling well yesterday.” She nodded and said, “Yeah I didn’t get much sleep the night before yesterday and Daddy thought It’d be better if I just rest. But I’m feeling much better now.” Regina just stood there listening with a weird look on her face; one of suspicion and mystery. Rose felt very uneasy after seeing it. It was weird because Regina had never made her feel this way before. But then again things were different now. She was somehow in this curse and couldn’t figure out why or how. She would figure it out but standing there, her thinking all this up, she made a decision. A better one than she had made the day before. She would figure out this curse and how she was here but go about it carefully. She would take her time and plan her road to discovery. And believe me, she would make a great deal of this promise. 

It made sense for her to take her time. She does have a lot of it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was bad. This is my first ever fanfic. But I hope you liked it and that you stick around for more.


End file.
